Being A Good Person
by Herbblade
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy gets in a fight defending Rose Weasley, in front of both their fathers. "What are you doing?" "Being a good person!" Hinted SMRW, DMAG. Short, random oneshot.


Good People

Sum: Scorpius Malfoy gets in a fight over Rose Weasley in front of both their fathers. "What are you doing?" "Being a good person." Hinted SM/RW, random oneshot.

----

The _Hogwarts Express_ pulled into Platform 9 ¾ the same as it always did. As usual, families were waiting outside and the students were scrambling to find their things and get off the train. But there was a cluster in front of one door that fifth year Scorpius Malfoy, Ravenclaw prefect, did not like. It reminded him ominously of the wide circles formed during informal Wizarding duels.

But instead of jinxes, the two people inside the circle seemed to just be yelling. Scorpius fought his way through the crowd, and quickly recognized both of the people in the circle.

Scorpius recognized Rose Weasley even from behind, her curly reddish-brown hair unmistakable. Across from her, looking his most dangerous, was Henry Weaver.

Rose waved her hand in a shooing motion, and Scorpius saw her cousin, Lily Potter, turn and fight her way to the outside of the crowd and take off running. _That's it,_ Scorpius thought encouragingly at the third year. _Go find James, or one of your parents._

His attention was drawn back to the shouting match as Henry said, "You should stay in your own group. All this consorting with other Houses—learn your place, Weasley!"

Scorpius winced. Both Rose and Weaver had Gryffindor badges shining proudly from their robes during school. Weaver considered Gryffindors to be too different from the other Houses to even compare, and that one of his own should have as many friends outside the House as inside had always bothered him. But even from behind, Scorpius could tell Rose was furious. "'Consorting'? It's not a crime to talk to other people! And you can't tell me what to do!"

"Watch me!" Finally, he raised his wand, but Scorpius was faster.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _he said calmly, flicking his wand at Weaver.

Rose whirled around to face him, her relieved surprise turning into anger again as she saw who it was. "Scorp! I could have handled him!" She gestured casually at the petrified sixth year.

Scorpius shrugged, and as he turned his attention to Rose, one of Weaver's friends shot the counter-curse at him nonverbally. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the older boy raise his wand, and threw up a Shield Charm as the jinx hit him.

"_Impedimenta!"_ He shouted back. Weaver stumbled, but Scorpius's jinx had been too hasty to affect the bulky sixth year for long.

Then, against all odds Weaver's eyes widened and he fell forward, revealing all five Potters, Rose's parents, and Scorpius's own father. James Potter tucked his wand away with a self-satisfied smirk.

At the sight of his son's defensive stance and ready wand, Draco Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Being a good person," Scorpius replied lamely, avoiding looking at the newly-Stunned Weaver. When his father's expression didn't change, he attempted to explain. "He was not saying nice things to Rose, and it was blocking traffic… And I'm a prefect." His last excuse was more of a question, wondering if his father would buy it.

Rose pushed passed him, interrupting the silence. "Thanks, Scorp. Glad to know it was all for me." She snorted, "Blocking traffic. Hmph."

Her father blustered, "Rosie! What were you…? Why did he…? What did that boy say to you?!"

"He didn't think I should be friends with anyone outside my House. I was telling him what a pig he was, and he pulled his wand. Scorp, _wonderful_ prefect he is, stopped him. Where's Hugo?" She led her parents away, but Ron Weasley gave both Scorpius and Draco Malfoy suspicious glares before allowing himself to be drug away by his daughter.

James Potter, a newly graduated seventh year started clearing the other students out of the train. "Thanks, Scorpius," he said, gesturing at Weaver. "When Lily told me I thought I'd have to knock him out with a Bludger bat, or that Rose might have jinxed him into jelly. Good you took control of the situation." He seemed to be jealous that the younger boy had gotten a bigger chance to curse the idiot yelling at his cousin, but also seemed sincere in his thanks. The Weasleys and Potters were known for their tendency to overreact to threats.

Scorpius was left with his father, who helped Scorpius load his things on to a trolley in silence. The younger Malfoy took this as a blessing. Clearly, his father wasn't mad, although he would undoubtedly be questioned as to his relationship with Rose Weasley.

But later, safe in his own room, he saw that Rose had slipped a note into his pocket when she'd shoved past him on the train. It bore her address, and a short note.

_Now you know where my house is for sure, so you don't have an excuse not to write. So write me this summer or I'll have my owl hunt you down. –Rose_

There was a postscript scrawled at the bottom, clearly from on the train.

_P.S. Thanks again. I've been telling my father for years that you should have been in Gryffindor, although now I'm glad you aren't. Hope we won't see Weaver next year, but I'll be practicing my curses just in case. Write me and I'll tell you what Hugo says when he finds out he missed all the action._

Scorpius smiled to himself and put the note on his desk. He'd write the letter after dinner, although he'd wait until the next day to send it. Not only would it grate on her nerves just to be kept waiting, but his mother had always told him that the harder you tried, the better the result. His father would always look confused at this comment, but Scorpius had understood that it meant something about his parent's relationship.

What, he didn't know. But it couldn't hurt to curb his own impatience and make Rose Weasley wait a few hours.

----

As stated above: random oneshot. Mostly because my favorite parts of the seventh book were when Hermione tried to kill Ron (kind of silly violence with a clear winner) and Ron's comments in the epilogue.

So here we are. Thanks fer readin'.

First Harry Potter fic, so I hope it wasn't too odd. Although that's the great thing about characters we know nothing about—it's very hard to be out of character.

Please review! I'll give you a cookie!!


End file.
